Treasure Hunt
Hi! In this roleplay, there's a cave that has tons of treasure, and many slimes and ranchers (and a few other people who are not slimes or ranchers) have gone over to the cave, hoping to find some goodies in there, and a few of your characters might be a few of the many who have done so. Beware, as there are dangerous traps and creatures in the cave. Rules * Being a mary sue does not help anyone with the situation, and might also cause trouble, so please for the sake of my sanity, don't be a mary sue. (probably looking at you, TGS) * Huh, there aren't really any rules besides the one that clearly says NOT to be a mary sue, oh well, do have fun! Members * Danceykitty ** Himeru ** Bani * Squidy822 ** Vagabond ** Springle ** Spidercat * THE GREAT something ** Toby * MixieRoast ** ? * Team F. ** woah it hasn't completely died yet ** Dane (Zane) My main persona ** Cinnabon? Cinnabun? I can't remember (jk) Summary Someone has discovered a cave that could potentially have many valuable items inside. After the discovery of the cave, many slimes and ranchers have gone to the cave, seeking treasure to probably sell or add to their collection or something. (Do not question the almighty kitten's logic) Roleplays ---Danceykitty--- Bani and Himeru were walking around, searching for the cave, in which, they have found it,"I think this is the cave!" Bani was over-excited at the thought of the adventure the cave could hold,"I can't wait to try to find some treasure in this cave!" Himeru walked by Bani,"We should probably be careful, though. I've heard that a few people have nearly died because of this place." ---Squidy822--- Springle proceeded to fall from the sky, almost on Bani. "Hi!" Vagabond appeared in the entrance of the cave. "Ey, I heard there was treasure, so the Yami sent me. Not sure what he's gonna do with it, maybe give it to Mike or his crush Kana--" Vagabond proceeded to now have a knife in his arm. Vagabond sighed and pulled it out and threw it away. "Anybody got a bandage?" Springle proceeded to hand Vagabond a bandage. ---Danceykitty--- Bani was startled by Springle's appearance. Himeru looked at the cave,"So, should we enter now?" Bani quickly ran to the front of the cave in excitement without answering, even after being startled,"I take that as a yes," Himeru said, as she entered the cave with Bani. ---Squidy822--- There was a pair of glowing red eyes, most likely of some unholy beast of death-- "Hi!" Spidercat said. ...oh. ---Danceykitty--- Bani may have entered the cave before Spidercat appeared. Himeru, on the otherhand, had to stop in front of them. Himeru proceeds to say "Hi" to Spidercat. ---TGS--- Toby was already inside the cave, and was jumping in and out of two portals he had made with a Portal Gun he had found in the cave. At one point Tracer from Overwatch appeared instead of Toby, but then when she went into the other portal Toby hopped out the other one. ---MixieRoast--- There was a dark presence looming over those whom had already entered.... they wouldnt have been able to pinpoint what it was though. Strange. ---Danceykitty--- Himeru then decided to try to squeeze between the cave wall and Spidercat to catch up with Bani. She runs up to Bani when she saw him, and stops to his pace after she had caught up. Though, she had a few chills running down her spine while in the cave. ---Squidy822--- Springle hopped along behind them, holding Spidercat. Vagabond teleported next to Bani, since they were in the front. "Smells like murder. Huh." "But you don't have a nose...?" "Shut up, Springle." ---Danceykitty--- Himeru and Bani had a few conversations with each other, ignoring the fact that a bunch of people that they barely know are behind/next to them. They have then come by an intersection,"Huh, I guess we have to split up. Well, I'll go whichever way Bani goes," Himeru said. ---MixieRoast--- t u r n b a c k m o r t a l s. It was a distance, echo-y voice, that some would have found familer, yet none would have been able to identify. It vibrated from the walls itself. ---Danceykitty--- Bani was startled by the voice, and got a bit scared,"Ok, now I don't know if this is a good idea anymore." "I was thinking the same thing, Bani." ---Team F.--- Zane peered around the corner of the cave, staring at the blank, unforgiving walls. An aura of dread descended upon him, but he waved it away with a mindset of solid indifference. Cinnaburn (that's it) trailed behind, trying to escape the clutches of boredom. It was then, they ran into the main group. Having been on vacation for a while with the rest of the squad, he had no idea who anyone was. "Have I seen any of you before?" Cinnaburn waited patiently for Zane to sort it out, because she was just there to burn monsters and find treasure. 6 others were standing at the intersection of the cave, wondering which way to go. They consisted of: A cute fox Slightly less cute bunner A creepy alien A scary kangaroo thing An awesome Spiderccat (Definitely true) A blue tabby with an affinity for Bad RPING (jk) (That might be an offensive opinion) (Sorry Internet) ---Squidy822--- Spidercat then lept at Zane. "New friends!" Spidercat was now on Zane's head, smiling. Spidercat IS awesome. ---MixieRoast--- d a m m i t. m o r e m o r t a l s? y o u p e o p l e a r e d u m b. The voice let out an un-empathetic sigh, and a few small rocks fell from the roof, one about pebbled sized landing on the felirachnid. Category:Danceykitty's Pages Category:Roleplay